The Shenron Job
by OfficialBacon
Summary: When the Leverage team is hired by Mr. Pilaf, can they really trust him? More importantly, can they survive an attempt to steal from Capsule Corporation Headquarters?
1. Chapter 1

**A little something I've noticed recently is that THERE ARE NO LEVERAGE AND DBZ CROSSOVERS. How? I'm not sure. Guess what, though. Go on, guess. There is now!**

** But in all seriousness, this has been floating around my computer and my head for a few months now, so feel free to read on, and don't forget to leave those reviews!**

Elliot dropped from the pull-up bar, having finally broken a sweat after his third hour of exercise. Of course, he hadn't dropped because he had finally begun having to exert himself. He had been noticing a strange man in an orange jumpsuit on the weight machines staring at him for almost as long as he'd been here. He took a few minutes to glance back and was shocked to see the weight that the man was using. He was using a dumbbell weight of 200 pounds and not even grimacing at it. It fact, he was yawning, as if it didn't even affect him.

Feeling a bit grim about his situation if he were to be forced into a conflict, he quickly picked up his bag and briskly walked from the room. As he reentered the main hallway he checked his phone to ensure he had no messages from Leverage, but of course he did. A simple text from Nate telling him to get back to the bar ASAP.

Ten minutes later Elliot strolled through the door, greeted by Parker as she swung down from one of the support beams on the ceiling. He shook his head as they walked into the meeting room where the rest of the group stood. "So, what's the deal this time?" Nate cracked his knuckles, cuing Hardison to start his slideshow.

"We've got ourselves a fun one this time. Our target is a multi-billion dollar company called Capsule Corporation, run by the Briefs family. Don't judge by the name, this is a family of geniuses. And when I say that, I mean the family prodigy, Bulma..." He pulled up a newspaper picture of a beautiful woman with a very regrettable hair color and style. "She could probably outhack me using Windows 98. She is terrifyingly good, which is why she's richer than all of us put together and multiplied by three hundred. The age of the geek is against us here, ladies and gentlemen. Her father..." He pulled up a different slide. "Is a legendary microphysicist and was the former partner of Doctors Gero and Wheelo, both of whom mysteriously disappeared about twenty five years ago when he was still in his prime." Sophia leaned on the couch, starting to understand what Hardison was getting at.

"So we're thinking he offed Gero and Wheelo way back when so that he could take the big score for himself whenever it came along." Hardison pointed to her agreeably.

"And the lady wins a Cupie Doll. Don't get me wrong, Briefs earned his fortune perfectly legally, and in fact every ounce of evidence points to him being completely innocent in their deaths, but a coincidence like that...I'm not buying it." Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Do we need to know the details about every time this guy's blown his nose? He's a scumbag, so let's get in there and steal from him like we always do." Everyone stared at him. After an awkwardly long pause, Hardison continued.

"Anyway, our actual target in here is a set of family heirlooms for our client, Mr. Pilaf. Apparently, these were taken from him somewhat forcibly as compensation for a tech loan Briefs gave him some time back, and now that he's running dry on funds he needs them. They look like this." He pulled up a picture of seven orange glass balls, each with a differing number of red stars in the middle. Sophia and Parker both gasped.

"They're gorgeous!"

"They're Dragonballs!" Everyone turned to Parker, and naturally Hardison was the first to speak.

"They're the dragon's what now?" She turned, searching for a look of recognition on anyone in the room.

"Seriously? Nobody knows about Dragonballs? It's a legend! If you get all seven of them, you get any wish you could possibly want!" She wrung her hands in excitement. "Imagine...millions of dollars...still crisp from the press...non-sequential serial numbers..." Hardison turned back to the screen, shaking his head.

"And to finish all of this off, we've got probably the most lax security system anyone's ever seen. When I say that, I mean Elliot could break into this place...maybe." Elliot sneered at him, clenching a fist. "Well, I'd like you to take into account one thing. I've looked up IDs on all her regular guards, and check it out." He pulled up their pictures and rosters for the last seventeen World Martial Arts Tournaments. As their eyes ran down the list, they each began to understand what Hardison meant. Every single one of the regular guards at the Briefs family mansion had placed in the quarterfinals, semifinals, finals, or championship matches of every tournament for the last seventeen years. "Yeah, get it? Oh, but wait, there's more! You see this angry little guy over here?" He pulled one ID up close. It was labeled Vegeta Briefs. "Yeah, he placed in the quarterfinals of the most recent tournament, and a man matching his description was involved in the destruction of an entire populated city about forty years ago. Nobody actually knows how old he is, including himself, but he's married to Bulma and they just had a daughter, so I'll let you do the math."

The crew was silent for a moment before Nate finally spoke up. "Well, if you're done being morbid, I've already got my alphabet's worth of plans, so let's so steal us some legendary balls."


	2. Chapter 2

Sophia took a seat in a small, cushy leather chair across from a gigantic mahogany desk. In the larger chair behind the desk sat a tall, middle-aged, blue-haired woman. "So, you're looking to buy out Capsule Corp's aerospace tech division?" Sophia nodded confidently, feeling rather safe with Elliot at her side.

"I am. I'm willing to offer you seventy-five percent of it's gross worth up front, and five percent of the annual profit margin for the next ten years." Bulma chuckled.

"What do you take me for? Capsule Corp's aerospace division doesn't have enough assets for that payment to come in full for a hundred years." Sophia raised an eyebrow.

"Not yet. Pardon me for saying this, ma'am, but you aren't me." A small fit of anger flew across Bulma's face.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Sophia chuckled confidently.

"I mean that you simply don't have the...how should I put this? You lack the youthful grace that keeps a corporation running." Bulma took a deep breath, then looked over her shoulder at the incredibly well-muscled man behind her.

"How about you show this...lady how much youth we have left in us?" Vegeta smirked, throwing a fist into the wall on his right. The metal crumpled around it, and as he tore his arm back from the wall, a chunk of solid steel came with it. Sophia's eyes bulged with fear, but a quick breath got her back on track.

"While your husband certainly seems more than capable, I assure you, muscle doesn't fix corporations. Minds do, and I have one of the best minds in the business. Really, Mrs. Briefs, I'm offering you a massive sum for this division, but if you're not interested in huge amounts of money, I'll see my own way out." She rose from the chair, turning and moving toward the door.

"Wait a minute. Ten percent and you have a deal." Sophia turned around, one eyebrow raised.

"Seven percent." Bulma smirked.

"Nine."

"Seven and a half." A brief silence.

"Deal. Meet me tomorrow for the contracts, and make sure all your goons leave with you." As Sophia walked out, a voice rang in her ear.

_"Yo, Sophie. I've got the main access codes to the safe, but...well, get back to the hotel." _She took a deep breath. Somehow, hearing that tone from Hardison was even scarier than a man who could punch through steel.

The pair walked through the door to their hotel room, greeted by a very buzzed Hardison. "Alright, so I'd just like to point out that this is not my fault. No hitting the geek." Elliot cracked his knuckles.

"That depends on what news you give us." Hardison took a few deep breaths and a few steps away.

"Ok, so it turns out that Bulma's got a better security system than I thought. The main vault works on a two part code. The first part is static, a five letter, four number code. I can hack past that easy. The second part is a unique digital tumbler that changes codes every half a second. Personally, I didn't even know this stuff existed, and the only way to bypass it is to get ahold of a microdrive that I'm willing to guess Bulma keeps on her." Nate turned his hands up.

"No huge setback. Parker can lift something like that easily enough." Sophia shook her head.

"Not with this lady, she can't. Too risky." Parker raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Sorry, Parker, but I just watched her husband punch through solid steel. If he caught you, you wouldn't even have enough time to leave the room." Nate stroked his chin.

"Well, we could always bypass the door." Hardison turned to him.

"Have you not been listening?"

"Not that kind of bypass. Parker, did you see any-"

"You bet. I'd give it five minutes from entry. All you have to do is keep them inside." Hardison and Sophia both turned to her.

"Did I miss something?" Elliot took a seat on the little wooden chair in the corner of the room.

"We're going in through the roof. Hardison and I will keep you company with the signing, Parker goes to pick up the balls, and Nate keeps surveillance. Like Parker said, all we have to do is keep the group away from the vault for five minutes." Hardison turned to Nate inquisitively.

"Out of curiosity, what letter plan are you on?" Nate said nothing, but simply took a sip of his coffee.

**Ok, so I know this chapter is a day late and a page short, but I've been dealing with a deadly combination of writer's block and work lately, so I hope you'll all forgive me. Another quick note for the future, until chapter 4, they're all going to be about this length. Stick it out, though, and you're in for a treat.**


	3. Chapter 3

Parker dropped from the outside air duct, a happy little grin spread across her face. Mere feet beneath her, she could hear voices rambling on and on about some contract. She didn't actually care, since she had something to steal. If Hardison had been right, this would be a piece of cake.

_"Parker, where are you?"_ That was Nate's voice.

"Fourth left vent. The turnoff is the next one." She approached the small cubbyhole in the metal wall and squeezed through. Now she could hear some idiot going on about being the world martial arts champion. Whatever, things to steal.

She turned a corner and was met with a single downward vent and a twenty foot drop. She fell straight through, leaving a rope attached to the opening via a quick tie around a bolt. "Weird. People usually keep stuff like this under heavier security."

_"Don't count Bulma out yet, Parker. She's a genius." _Parker shrugged and stepped forward onto the pedestal where the seven orange ornaments were being held. She hummed as she tossed them into her bag carefully.

"I've got a lovely bunch of Dragonballs, da da da dum da dum, here they are all sitting in a bunch, da da da dum da dum, one star, two star, all as big as my hand, give them a jolt, into the polk, that's what the showman said." She turned and rushed off, leaving Elliot and Hardison both asking through her com.

_"Did she actually just sing that?"_ She heard Nate chuckling through his own com.

_"Yes, yes she did."_

Back in the office, Sophia was struggling not to show her nerves. Elliot seemed calm and composed as always, staring straight at Bulma's husband. She hadn't been paying attention, but they'd probably been locked in this little macho staring contest for almost five minutes now. It became so regular that it shocked her when Vegeta actually turned his head, leaning down to Bulma to whisper something in her ear. She nodded, gesturing him on. He walked out of the room, bumping shoulders with Elliot as he left. To Sophia's shock, the small blow seemed to genuinely affect Elliot, and he reached up, rubbing his shoulder in evident pain.

"Now, with the banter out of the way, I believe you have a contract to sign." She slid a piece of paper she'd been drumming on over to Sophia, who eyed it carefully. "Go on." Sophia reached down into her pocket very deliberately.

"Just a moment. I'd like to read over it first." She removed a pair of spectacles and placed them on, looking aimlessly around the paper. She gave a quick nod every few seconds for emphasis, but she had no indicators as to when she could quit stalling.

"Well?" She gulped, trying desperately to remain composed, but luckily Nate rung in at just that moment.

_"She's out, Sophie. Sign the contract and get out of there ASAP."_ Sophia nodded quickly and signed the pseudonym Bethany U. Urlemen onto the thick line at the bottom of the paper. She stood, shaking hands with Bulma and grinning, but just as she turned to leave, Vegeta rushed back in, his eyes practically flaming.

"They're gone! Someone has stolen the Dragonballs!" Bulma's eyes bulged.

"Get Goku. I'll find the radar." Vegeta rushed back out, and Bulma turned to the crew. "Go on. This doesn't concern you." Sophia was a bit taken aback, but spun about and walked out just the same. As they went, she turned to Hardison.

"Any idea who that Goku was?" He nodded, but Elliot was the first to speak.

"He's a former World Martial Arts Champion. Most people stopped tracking him after he stopped competing, but the few that remember him recognized him when he fought Vegeta forty years ago, right after that city was destroyed. Footage recovered from the Cell Incident a few years back has a man matching his description fighting against Cell as well, and the mass hysteria of the Buu calamity a few years back had him in everyone's so called 'visions.'" They both glanced at him as they exited the building, but he just kept going.

"He started competing at 14, and in his first tournament made the finals. He only lost to Jackie Chun, an old grandmaster, and he still gave him a run for his money. Next tournament he made it to the finals again, lost to Tien Shinhan by a technicality. If you judged on skill, though, he won by a country mile. He's a prodigy, really He fights primarily by the Kame style, using different variations and stances depending on his opponent." They stared blankly at him as they approached the van. "What? It's a very distinctive style." Hardison rolled his eyes as Lucille peeled out of the parking lot and back to their headquarters.

They cracked open the door, revealing Parker sitting at the coffee table staring at the Dragonballs and Nate looking up at their screens with a look of deep thought on his face. "Quiz time, boys and girls. Vegeta comes to destroy a city, Goku decides to stop him and they fight to the near death. Years later, we decide to steal from Vegeta and he calls on Goku for help. What's wrong with this picture?" Hardison nodded.

"The man's got a point. That would be like me asking Colin for help, and that don't fly."

"Something is obviously bigger here than both of them, bigger even than the money. Parker, what did you say those balls are capable of?" She stood up, grinning in her usual fasion.

"Simple. You say the keyword, a huge dragon comes out of them, and he gives you any wish you want." Nathan took a breath and a sip of coffee.

"Well, there you go. There's no way we can-" Their conversation was interrupted by an alarm going off on Hardison's monitor, followed by a small canister flying in through the window. Elliot's eyes bulged and he tore his jacket off, but it was too late. Smoke had already begun pouring out of the little pellet, and before any of them could do anything to prevent it, they were unconscious on the floor.

**Okay, a bit of bad news. Unfortunately, my schedule has begun rapidly advancing on me, and I will not be able to update this story until the beginning of July. Please, please bear with me while I work through my summer, and I promise I'll be back with an update in just over four weeks. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4

Elliot's eyes jumped open as he realized that he had regained consciousness. His vision was cloudy to begin with, but quickly the fog rose from his eyes and he saw that he was in a massive steel chamber. He tried standing, but found himself restrained to the floor by five leather straps. One around each limb and one around his waist.

"So, finally awake, I see." Elliot spun his head, trying to find the source of the voice, but he could already recognize it.

"Pilaf. You dirty son of a-"

"Now, now, no need for that. I assure you, no harm will come to you or your friends if you cooperate with me." Elliot glanced to his right, seeing the rest of the group waking up in the same fashion he had. Parker's eyes snapped open, and she immediately began attempting to wriggle out of the bonds, but one sharp look from Elliot told her to wait. Nate was the only one to offer a reply to Pilaf's statement.

"So, you trick us into stealing the Dragonballs, trap us, and promise you won't kill us. What next, a party?" Pilaf smirked as he paced back and forth before them.

"Not quite, although you aren't far off. I need you as insurance. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that the Briefs girl and her goon squad aren't far behind us with their Dragonball radar, so you five will provide perfect meat shields while I take care of the business of becoming the king of the world. You've so conveniently provided me with everything I need for just the cost of a single gas pellet. Truly gracious of them, eh Mai?" The taller lady that had accompanied Pilaf earlier stepped out of the shadows, eyes closed.

"Quite, sire. But I'm sure the sight of you becoming the ruler of the world will be more than payment enough for them." Pilaf laughed, the sound quickly growing scratchy and annoying. In an attempt to halt him, Hardison spoke up.

"Hey, Mr. Pilaf, sir. I understand wanting to rule the world and all, but shouldn't you at least make sure you're wearing a clean tie to your inauguration?" Pilaf glanced down, looking at his chest, and without warning Parker shot out of her straps, tripping Mai and Pilaf in one smooth motion and jumping across to Elliot. She tore his straps off quickly, leaving him facing the odd pair while she helped the rest of them.

Pilaf, in his usual fashion, jumped behind Mai, yelling commands all the while. "Quickly, Mai! Shoot him! Right there! Go on, do it!" Mai drew a pistol from her side, taking quick aim at Elliot's chest, but before she even laid a finger on the trigger, he was in front of her, forcing the gun hand down and his elbow into her solar plexus. She dropped to one knee, gasping for breath, as Pilaf did the obvious and took off running. Elliot turned quickly back to the rest of the group, all of whom were standing now.

"Does anyone else hear that?" This came from Sophie, who had been rubbing her wrists until a loud clattering had begun some distance off to their left. It doubled in pace, then came to a complete stop. There was a sound as though a gigantic fan was kicking on, and Elliot's eyes bulged.

"GET DOWN!" They all hit the floor as a massive blue beam of energy careened through the wall, tearing a gargantuan hole all the way through the room. Through this whole stepped Bulma, Vegeta, a purple-haired youth who could only be assumed to be Trunks Briefs, and of course Son Goku. Elliot stood after a moment, allowing the heat haze to clear from the air before stepping forward to meet them. Vegeta stepped forward as well, extending one hand to reveal a yellow ball of energy at the end of it, but he was quickly stopped by Goku. Quickly, Elliot bowed, keeping his eye on the group simultaneously.

"Have we met?" Elliot straightened up, shaking his head.

"Not that I know of, sir. I am a fan of yours, though, and I'm glad to have met you, although I wish it could be under less strenuous circumstances." Goku shrugged.

"No problem. But...well, my friends here claim that you guys stole their Dragonballs. Is that true?" Elliot turned his eyes away, and before he could answer, Nate stepped up beside him and did the job for him.

"It is. We did so, however, under false pretenses set by a Mr. Pilaf. Do you know him?" Goku placed a hand behind his head, laughing heartily.

"Well, you might say that. He was responsible for a lot of my adventures as a kid, generally not in the best way. I can't say it surprises me that he pulled this off. He's definitely gotten smarter over the years. I can't understand why he'd have brought you here, though." Elliot piped back up.

"He said he was planning on using us as meat shields while he used the Dragonballs. I imagine they're somewhere around-" He was interrupted as lightning blasted from the ceiling and a strange off-yellow light began to emanate from where Pilaf had run to. Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma all gasped.

"He's using them! Come on, we've got to hurry!" Goku held out an arm, which Elliot looked at skeptically. Hardison smirked at him, intentionally goading him on.

"Aw, go on. I've never seen you so excited to meet anybody, you know you want to." Elliot sneered, clenching one fist.

"Damn it, Hardison." He grabbed onto Goku's arm and Hardison's wrist, intentionally crushing the latter as best he could, and suddenly they were there with Pilaf. Vegeta yelled with rage, shooting forward as Pilaf's eyes shot back and forth between the dragon and his hunters. In desperation, just as Vegeta reached him, he shouted the only words that came to mind.

"DRAGON, MAKE ME IMMORTAL!"

**Er...mah...gerd... You guys, I am so sorry about the wait on this chapter. I received so many requests, had so much extension on my vacation, that finding time to update this was nigh impossible. Luckily, I'm back to my regularly scheduled programming, so updates should resume normally now. Once a week on all my stories is what I'm aiming at, and this one should have two more chapters left in it. If there are any other stories you'd like to see, feel free to PM me or leave them in the reviews. Anyway, I'm OfficialBacon, and I'll see you in the next one.**


	5. Chapter 5

Pilaf laughed with glee at the Z Fighters, gloating in his new invulnerability. He continued chuckling, rolling, laughing himself hoarse, until Bulma smirked at him, her face filled with smug confidence. He watched, his face slowly devolving from sadistic glee to surprise to horror as Bulma removed two orange glass balls from her pockets, and the whole Leverage crew pulled one each from theirs. They all grinned knowingly, leaving both Pilaf utterly confused.

…

**Two hours earlier in Leverage Headquarters...**

_Nate had just finished writing a short note out, and proceeded to toss it out the window as a blue convertible passed by two stories below, skidding to a halt just before the paper landed almost perfectly in its passenger seat. He looked down, watching Bulma pick it up and read it for a few seconds before she looked up, saw him, and spun around. She was just out of view, heading back for Capsule Corporation, by the time Elliot, Sophie, and Hardison walked in._

…

**Approximately ten minutes ago...**

_The Z Fighters, being who they were, had found no real difficulties in entering Pilaf's base. They simply snuck in mere feet from the main room, gathering the Dragonballs as they went and placing the seven fake hologram balls that Bulma had been instructed to build by the mysterious man standing at the window where the real balls were._

…

**About ten seconds ago...**

_Goku, on the request of Parker, passed her one of the real Dragonballs, allowing her to admire it for a second before realizing what Pilaf was planning to do. Each of the Leverage team snatched one out of the same curiosity, and even Elliot took one after it was handed to him, leaving Bulma to grab the last of them so that Goku could use his Instant Transmission._

…

**Now...**

Nate strolled back and forth in front of Pilaf, smirking as the smaller man squirmed in the agony of uncertainty. He was opening his mouth to do his little gloating ceremony when Pilaf stepped forward, one fist clenched in rage.

"How? How could you have possibly stolen the Dragonballs and avoided the girl's radar? Their setup was foolproof!" Bulma rolled her eyes, stepping forward and starting in Nate's place.

"Please, you idiot. They were never trying to steal from us." Nate stepped forward up to beside her, glancing over at her and then starting his own ramble.

"Simply put, the balls never left the Capsule Corporation building. We simply informed our friends that the only way they'd find out exactly where the balls were is if they brought a set of hologram balls to this location." Pilaf raised an eyebrow, thinking he had gotten Nate into a corner.

"Alright, then. Why did they come to your building to begin with? You've been conspiring against me all along, haven't you?" Nate shook his head.

"No, not quite. See, we figured out you were crooked once Parker found the tracker you placed in our headquarters."

…

**Three days earlier...**

_Parker stood up on the rafters, looking around the ceiling in boredom. She'd already counted the number of beams that made up the area, it came to sixty. What was keeping Eliot, anyway? She took a moment to glance at a little speck on the corner of the windowsill, and realized that it was solid black with a glass lens. She stood up quickly, making sure to stay out of its view, and gestured to Nate, who was passing below on his little pacing track. He glanced upward, following her pointing discreetly to the bug, and gave the slightest sign of a nod just as Eliot walked in and Parker dropped down from the rafters._

_ "So, what's the deal this time?"_

…

**Now...**

Nate smirked at Pilaf's dumbfounded look. "You were good, don't get me wrong. Making sure we were following your plans by placing a bug in our headquarters was definitely a smooth move, but you didn't account for one thing." Pilaf was hyperventilating in anger now, and spat his words through gritted teeth.

"What would that be?" Nate's smile developed into a full grin.

"You can't con a conman." Pilaf glanced down at the seven orange balls, and in his complete frustration kicked them, scattering them across the floor. He turned back to them, his eyes bloodshot, and his rage began to mix with a grin.

"You know what? That's just fine. I'm not immortal, but that was just my insurance policy. You really thought that a genius like me could be taken down by such simple schemes as yours? I laugh at such ignorance!" He withdrew from his pocket a remote with two buttons, one of which he pressed so hard the plastic nearly cracked under his finger. "If I can't enjoy eternal life, I'll just make sure that none of you get to enjoy ANY life!" The floor began to shake beneath him, and from within it rose a massive shell of a robot that enveloped him, forming into a nine foot metallic body, complete with turtle wax.

Goku and Vegeta both stepped forward, their hair lighting up gold, and glanced back at the Leverage crew. Goku nodded to Eliot, then turned to Nate.

"You might want to go. We appreciate your work, but it's fixing to get a bit explosive in here." Nate nodded, spun on his heel, and strolled away toward the exit. Sophie stared after the two fighters for a moment as they stepped toward Pilaf's machine, then hurried after Nate, followed by the rest of the crew.

"Are you sure leaving them alone is the best idea? Shouldn't we help them?" Hardison gestured to his phone.

"Hey, man, if that robot's on the grid at all, I could probably fry about half of his systems before he knew what him." Eliot patted Sophie on the shoulder, grinning as he glanced back.

"No, don't. That'd just ruin the fun for 'em."

** Well, there it is. The final chapter of the Shenron Job. Was it a day late and a chapter short? Yeah, probably. Do I regret starting it? Nope. I'm just happy that a few people read and enjoyed it. Your feedback is more than welcome in the reviews, and with that, I'm OfficialBacon, and I'll see you in the next one.**


End file.
